powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Mach Megazord
Mach Megazord is formed when the seventh, eighth and ninth Zord Attack Vehicles combine. It's piloted by the Ranger Operators Gold and Silver. Its arms are both shooters. One gattles while the other serves as a crossbow/bow and arrow. It was deleted by Venjix when he took over the biofield, but Dr. K reaccessed the field and brough at least two of its components back. This formation debuts in R.P.M.'s 18th episode, "Belly of the Beast" Zord Attack Vehicles RMP Gold Cockpit.jpg|Gold RPM Silver Cockpit.jpg|Silver Sky Rev Megazord cockpit.jpg|SkyRev Megazord Falcon Zord Ranger Operator Series Gold's primary Zord Attack Vehicle is a hybrid of a helicopter and a falcon. It forms the right arm of Mach Megazord. Tiger Jet Ranger Operator Series Silver's primary Zord Attack Vehicle is a hybrid of a jet and a tiger. It forms the left arm of Mach Megazord. Whale Zord On an undercover recon mission to a Venjix Grinders factory that Gem and Gemma have on their shortlist of things to destroy, Summer, Dillon and Ziggy manage to access schematics for a doomsday machine- a massive armored aerial attack vehicle that has enough firepower to level Corinth. . This aerial attack bot is equipped with 200mm laser cannons, dual landing strips for landing and refueling drones/zords and a frequency-scrambling dish (a 'shield-buster'). The rangers then proceed to attempt to destroy it at the very factory it's located. Dr. K decides to have Gem and Gemma upload the base DNA code of a Blue Whale into it, infusing it with the same Ranger code used for every other Ranger hardware. Upon approach to Corinth, the upload completes, transforming the Doomsday Machine into the Whale Zord. The Whale Zord becomes part of their arsenal. The Whale Zord later becomes the secondary zord of Ranger Operators Gold and Silver numbered 9.Whale Zord is a hybrid of a blue whale and a jumbo jetplane, with an alternate jet mode. The Whale Zord is wired enough to be part of the Ranger Arsenal that it has the capability to transform with the Falcon Zord and the Tiger Jet to form the Mach Megazord. It's schematics are shown to have already been in preparation at least as early as after Ziggy became Ranger Operator Series Green (episode Ranger Green) as its design is shown in a screen at Dr. K's lab. Why both Dr. K and Venjix have identical schematics may be attributed to Venjix possessing some of the data on the Ranger Series before the outbreak. It was deleted by Venjix when he downloaded the Bio-Field. It was once again seen in Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie as part of RPM Ultrazord, but the film takes place some time before the final episodes of RPM. 10-second Attack Bird Configuration This configuration acts similarly to the Rangers' own special abilities. For a limited time, it can transform into a new configuration, dash in front of the targets and wipe them out. Image:Rpm-whalezordirstappears.jpg|Whale Zord design overview on-screen (look at far right) Image:Rpm-doomdsay.jpg|Doomsday Machine schematics downloaded from Venjix Image:Rpm-schematics.jpg|DNA base code is uploaded onto the Doomsday Machine Image:Rpm-doomsdayvenjix.jpg|Venjix's Doomsday Weapon Image:Rpm-18-botb-640(2).avi 001015763.jpg|Doomsday Machine attacks Corinth, just before being transformed Image:Rpm-doomsdayblimp.jpg|The shadowy Doomsday weapon Image:Rpm-whalezord transformation.jpg|Transformation to Whale Zord Image:WhaleZord.png|Whale Zord Image:ESGO-jumbowhale-back.jpg|underside Image:ESGO-jumbowhale-jet.jpg|10-second Attack Bird Configuration Image:Rpm-attack bird.jpg|Bird configuration attack Image:Rpm-blue whale.jpg|the base code uploads to the Doomsday machine SkyRev Megazord The SkyRev Megazord is the combination of High Octane Megazord, ValveMax Megazord and the Mach Megazord or the first nine Zord Attack Vehicles, piloted by seven Ranger Operators. The combination is simple, with the Ranger Gold and Silver's Zords landing on Zenith Megazord's shoulders and the Whale Zord attaching to its back. By using the Wheel Blasters and the Sky Shift Blazers, they can use the SkyRev Megazord's final attack which shoots out projections of all nine zords that compose it as they race down a racetrack aimed towards the target. It reappeared in Power Rangers Samurai to battle Professor Cog, only to be defeated. This formation debuts in R.P.M.'s 19th episode, "Three's a Crowd". Other Combinations * The Mach Megazord once used the Tail Spinner in place of the Falcon Zord. * Once in SkyRev Megazord form, it can combine with PaleoMax Megazord to form RPM Ultrazord. Naming * While unofficial sources claim the 7th zord's name to be Falcon Copter, Bandai names the zord Falcon Zord. It is the only name source, as the TV show does not name the zords for Mach Megazord. It is distinguished from the White Ninja Falconzord which is commonly called Falconzord with a space in between words. Notes * Unlike their sentai counterparts, the Engines, the Zord Attack Vehicles are not sentient. Toys * Bandai America released their own version as the deluxe version, differing in many ways from the Bandai Japan release. * A Micro Zords version was also released, which included a bonus zord. * A Retrofire Megazords was also released, aside from all the other RPM Megazords in the new stylized motif. RPM is the only series with more than one Megazord, and a complete set at that. See also * Engine Gattai SeiKuu-O * Engine-Oh G9 Category:Zords (RPM)